


Alone I Fall To Pieces

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with Stephen's betrayal and Claudia's disappearance isn't easy. Connor tries to help Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone I Fall To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Alone I Fall To Pieces  
> Characters: Nick Cutter, Connor Temple  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Dealing with Stephen's betrayal and Claudia's disappearance isn't easy. Connor tries to help Nick.  
> Notes: Written for the Primeval Denial Team Fest. Set during S02 E01, after they finished at the shopping centre. The title comes from Velvet Revolver.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Nick was surprised by the knock on the door. If it was Stephen there'd be trouble.

"Connor."

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

Nick shrugged. "Come in I suppose. Do you want tea or anything?"

Connor shook his head, "no thanks."

He followed Nick back into the living room and sat at the opposite end of the couch. Nick didn't know what to say so he left it up to Connor to start.

"I know it must hurt to have your friend betray you like that."

"Yeah, he wasn't just a friend, Connor, he was an ex. After we broke up we stayed friends. He knows me better than anyone else in the world. I have qualifications that show I'm not stupid but I feel fucking stupid for not seeing it, not noticing. How could I completely misjudge him?"

"I'm on your side but I don't think Stephen would have set out to hurt you."

"Well I am hurt. After Stephen, Helen would know me best. He put me back together after she disappeared. Just to think of the two of the two of them together. I can't not wonder if she flirted with him the same way she flirted with me or if he's kissed her the way he's kissed me. Were they laughing at me? Did they do it here? Even after Helen had been missing for years I still felt guilty kissing Stephen. I didn't want to think of her being dead but he told me that I was allowed some happiness. I wish I'd never found out. Helen only did it for pure spite."

Connor gave him a sympathetic smile which Nick appreciated. Just having someone to vent to helped.

"On top of all that I killed Claudia, well erased her from existence. It amounts to the same thing."

"I don't understand how that could have happened. It's not like some Back To The Future thing where you stopped her ancestors meeting. What was she like?"

"Wonderful, intelligent, brave, beautiful. First time I met her she kissed me and asked me to be her pretend boyfriend. Claudia had a lovely smile. She worked for Lester mostly, dealing with the PR fallout. Something we did or I did changed things and now she's gone. She was worried about me going through the anomaly. I thought I knew better than her."

"I know that I don't remember her but you helped me after Tom died and I'm not saying I can fix anything but I'd like to help."

"Thanks, Connor, you didn't have to come here but I'm glad you did. Please don't repeat any of what I said though."

"You can trust me."

"I hope so. Turns out I'm a terrible judge of character."

Connor put his hand on Nick's leg and Nick put his hand over Connor's.

"Stephen messed up, not you." Connor crossed his heart with his free hand. "I won't tell anyone anything."

"The anomalies could be changing lives all over the place. I can't get my head round the idea that we're messing up the timeline. Ryan died knowing he'd seen his own remains already, Claudia's gone and I can't trust Stephen. Helen's in the past doing God knows what. If this were any other kind of job I'd walk away."

"You made me stay so you definitely have to. Do you have any drink?"

"Beer in the fridge."

Connor went to get them a drink each and proved to be a good listener. Nick was glad of the company. He'd probably have brooded if left alone. Connor asked more questions about Claudia and he did his best to explain the interactions she'd had with the team.

"She kissed me before we went through the anomaly. We weren't together properly but it felt like the beginning of something. It's so strange to remember that moment when none of you know who I'm talking about. I'm used to facts and answers but with this I'm lost, Connor. I'll get us more beer."

Nick didn't intend on hiding out in the kitchen but when Connor came to find him he realised he'd been a few minutes.

"I can go if you want some privacy."

"No. It's fine."

They sat at the kitchen table and Nick noticed that the post-it note with Claudia's number had disappeared from the front of the fridge. He didn't mention it to Connor but pushed the bottle aside. "Can't even drink this, could get properly drunk if Lester didn't demand our presence in about half an hour."

Connor took a sip from his and left it aside too. "He has to let us sleep sometime. We'll go in, meet this new person and insist on going home again."

"Like he'll listen. He and I don't have the ideal working relationship, that much hasn't changed."

"Tea it is then, Cutter."

Connor made tea for them both and Nick got up to get the sugar. When they were both standing at the worktop Connor put his hand on Nick's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Nick looked at him and there was a definite moment. He knew Connor was going to kiss him. There was no lunge, he could and should have stopped him but the soft kiss felt good and it was nice to feel wanted, comforted. Nick returned the kiss for a moment and then slid his hand between them and pushed Connor back a little.

"We can't. You're my student, Connor."

"A mere technicality."

"It'd still be wrong, Connor. Now I'm your boss. Either way, it'd be an abuse of power."

Connor crossed his arms. "Not the best timing I know. I shouldn't have kissed you but be assured I feel in no way taken advantage of. I never even went to lectures."

Nick managed a genuine smile at that. "No hard feelings."

"Okay. Let's go to ARC and meet this new bloke. I am sorry, I didn't come here to make a move on you."

"Apology accepted." Nick picked up his car keys and put the alarm on before closing the front door. Connor chatted enough for him to be sure that the moment between them wouldn't cause any problems. He was beginning to think he might be able to handle things till Jennifer Lewis strolled into their lives.


End file.
